Hate Is Just Another Word for Passion
by ImperfectNobody
Summary: Future yaoi lemons and possibly a regular lemon. My first story! TohruXKyo KyoXYuki and MomijiXTohru.   Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYTHING IN IT. IF I DID THEN TOHRU WOULD EITHER RUN OFF WITH MOMIJI OR MYSTERIOUSLY FALL DOWN A WELL.
1. Chapter 1: Do you Like Me?

Chapter 1: Do You Like Me?  
-

The school bell sounded, scattering Momiji's thoughts. He had been lost in his mind the entire class and would have to ask someone what the homework was. Tohru; that was the only thing on his mind. His face flushed just at the thought of her hand in his...He realized that Kyo had finally confessed his love for Tohru, but Momiji still couldn't help but wish she might not return that love. He sighed inwardly, but put on a happy face as he jumped up to Tohru, now adorning his more mature male uniform.

"Hello Momiji-San. Will you be joining us for dinner?" Tohru's innocent smile lit up her face, causing Momiji to take a step back. He yearned to lean up and kiss those lips but Kyo was, of course, was on the otherside of Tohru as they headed down the hallway. A surge of jealousy shot through him before he realized that Tohru had even asked him a question.

"Oh- Umm yes! Of course Tohru I'd love to!" Momiji smiled back, covering up his pain as per usual. He silently wondered if Kyo noticed that flash of jealousy that has flicked into his eyes for a moment, but it was merely a passing thought.

Tohru smiled, mentally wondering what to cook for dinner. She shrugged and stopped to wait for Sohma-Kun who was running from behind to catch up with them.

"Damn it! Do you always have to be the last one out of the classroom?" Kyo half-yelled as Yuki walked up next to Momiji.

"Do you always have to be such an idiot?" Yuki responded calmly, dusting his black slacks off.

"Ehh whatever, let's just get home!" Kyo fumed, but didn't further instigate Yuki at the moment for he could Tohru biting her lip, ready to interrupt them if she needed to. He would get back at the rat later.

The walk home was quieter the usual, what with Kyo boiling in his thoughts and Momiji silently burning with jealousy. Tohru and Yuki chatted idly, discussing what to make for dinner and the next plants they would plant in the garden.

They arrived at the house just as the sun was starting to set, the colors playing against the trees in the nearby woods they had just walked through. There was a note taped to the door adressed to Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo.

"My dearest brother Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo,  
I regret to inform you that I have whisked you're adult supervisor away for a night full of fantasy on the town. I shall return him to you tomorrow, that is if I want to give him back. I have left a few of my newest pieces of artwork for my dearest Tohru-San to add to her current collection of Ayame's dresses. Oh, and Shigure wanted me to remind you, my budding adolecents, that if you are planning to do anything tonight that you should be sure to use protect-"

Yuki's expression flared as both he and Kyo reached for the note, ending up ripping it in two. Tohru cocked her head to the side and questioned the two boys.

"What did it say?" She asked. All of the boys flushed pink but Tohru could not notice in the low light.

"Shigure's out with Ayame." Kyo grumbled, pushing the door open and heading up to the roof to wait for dinner.

"Miss Honda do you need help with dinner?" Yuki asked as they both headed into the kitchen. He looked down into Tohru's chocolately brown eyes.

"Oh- N-no no! I couldn't possibly! I mean it's not a problem!" Tohru blushed a little but started scouring the kitchen for the things she would need to make dinner.

"Well then I am going to go plant some leeks in the garden if that's alright." Yuki grabbed his bag full of digging tools and headed to the garden.

"I guess that leaves just you and me!" Momiji smiled, headind over to Tohru. If he ever wanted to admit his love for Tohru now was as good as time as any.

"You sure you don't want help?" Momiji asked, wrapping his arms around Tohru's waist, his hands searching for hers. Tohru's breath grew shorter and Momiji wasn't sure if this was a good response or not so he sighed, and turned her to face him.

"N-no...That's okay." Tohru's face was deep red as Momiji stared up into Tohru's eyes, slowly closing the distance between them.

His lips landed on her neck and he thought he heard a little sigh.

"Tohru...Do you like me?"

Tohru froze, but didn't have much time to think. Momiji's lips were on hers in a second. His hands were like a metal cage around her waist, but surprisingly it didn't bother her. His lips tasted like candy (AN: Does this surprise you?) on hers and the whole world was black for a second. The only thing she felt was Momiji. She almost fell back in surprise when she felt his warm tongue lightly touch the tip of her lips.

Momiji sighed into Tohru's slightly parted lips. He could tell she was enjoying this as much as he was, and that had surprised him. He was always so sure that Tohru loved Kyo. Momiji thought about breaking the kiss, but he didn't want her to answer his last question. What if she just didn't want to hurt his feelings?

"Hey Tohru, I guess I should of asked if you-" Kyo froze at the doorway to the kitchen, anger and shock filling his mind as he gaped at what he saw. 


	2. Chapter 2: LoveHate Relationship

**Author's Note**: It's been awhile! This chapter took me about an hour though, so it could have been posted earlier but RITSU KEPT BUGGING ME. (Ritsu: I-I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY I APOLIGIZE FOR EXISTING! Me: STFU). Anyways...this chapter gets pretty hot. We got some quality limeish action going on. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned Fruits Basket or any of the character in it. Though, as said before, If I did...Tohru would probably...disapear...^_~.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU...I GIVE YOU-

Chapter 2: Love-Hate Relationship

_I was so stupid. Damn it! _Kyo's thoughts were pulsing inside his head as he stared at the girl he loved kissing _his cousin of all people_! Leaving his thoughts behind, he rushed towards the door, slamming it loudly_. On top of everything it just had to be raining! _ The torrent of water poured over his head, leaving him feeling even more pissed than he had started. His bare feet became caked with mud after a few seconds of running, but he didn't care.

"Wait, uh...Kyo!" Tohru cried, gently pushing Momiji off of her. The boy sighed, only saddened that they had been interrupted.

"Just stay here Tohru. He wants to be by himself." Momiji advised, partially thinking selfishly but he really did feel bad that he had betrayed Kyo.

THUMP! Kyo slammed into something that he hadn't seen due to the blinding rain.

"What the f-" He started, his eyes slowly moving up from the ground to meet the lavender eyes of his enemy glaring at him.

"Damn rat! Move it asshole I'm not in the mood!" Kyo pushed himself off the ground, now completely covered in mud.

"Not that this isn't amusing...But don't you think you should go inside?" Yuki's expression showed evident anger, though his voice was monotonous.

"Since when the hell is that your business? I said get the hell out of my way!" Kyo went to shove past Yuki, but Yuki planted his foot into the cat's chest causing a sickening crack.

He landed with a thump, pain shooting through his chest down to his gut. He felt like he wanted to barf, but no way in **hell **was he going to show any sign of weakness in front of that damn rat.

"Stupid cat." Yuki added as he started towards the house, seemingly unaware of the mud all over his clothes.

Kyo bit his lip. He was not in the mood for that damn rat, and he needed something to take his anger out on anyways.

"Fuck it." He mumbled to himself, once again pulling himself up off of the ground. He clenched his fists, running up and swinging blindly. CRACK. His left fist collided with the rat's head, but not with as much force as his right could have. It only took Yuki a few moments to regain composure, that is after the stars stopped spinning.

"Do you really want to do this kitty-boy? I won't hold back." Yuki turned around to face Kyo, his eyes burning with intensity and his fists clenched so the veins were exposed. Kyo responded by aiming his foot at the other boy's stomach, but missed when Yuki jumped back. _This is my chance to win. _Kyo thought, as he ducked one of Yuki's punches.

The two boys continued to fight, every once in awhile one would land a hard kick to the jaw or ribs, but neither was willing to give up. If they kept fighting like this they would wear themselves out.

"Don't hold back!" Kyo shouted, anger, pain, and the stinging cold of the rain making his bloodied lip quiver slightly.

Just a moment after, Yuki landed a hard punch into Kyo's already queasy stomach. _Fuck! _Kyo screamed in his head as he leaned over the grass and started to vomit a little. He peered into a little puddle and saw his banged up reflection. A new surge of emotion flooded into him and he wasn't ready to give up.

Yuki stared down at the vomiting boy guiltily, but he knew that Kyo had provoked this. A sudden impulse shot through his body as Kyo rolled over to lay on his back then pushed himself up off the ground, ready for round two.

With blinding intensity Yuki forced his whole weight onto the other boy, pushing him back down to the ground and landing ontop of him. His hands were shaking violently as he began to unbutton Kyo's shirt.

"Yuki, what the hell are you-"

"Shut the hell up." Yuki said, thrusting his lips onto Kyo's, tasting the vomit and blood but not minding it so much.

_What the hell is happening? _Kyo's thoughts screamed as he pulled Yuki's face to his. His nails dug into the back of the other boy's head but Yuki didn't seem to notice for he was to preoccupied with unbuttoning Kyo's shirt.

Yuki forced his tongue into Kyo's mouth, wanting to explore every corner of it. He had finally pulled of Kyo's shirt which has sent a pleasurable shiver through the orange-haired boy's body as his chest was exposed to the cold rain.

"Sick bastard." Kyo murmered as Yuki released his lips, making a trail down Kyo's neck.

"I still hate you." Yuki said as he bit into the corner where Kyo's neck and shoulder met. He yelped a little in surprise but then let out a pleased hiss.

"Yeah. Fuck you." Kyo added.


	3. There's Blood In My Heart

**A/N: Okay...If you haven't figured it out by now, I am the worst procrastinator on the face of the entire earth! But. But. But! I have a ton of time today and I feel awful for not continuing this story, especially since I have gotten quite a good bit better at writing over the past few months. I will defintely try to make up for lost time with an amazing chapter! Or try to... This chapter is VERY VERY short but I LOVE it! Poor Kyo! Anyways, I won't ruin it for you.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence! And more limeish action.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was, Fruits Basket isn't mine! :(**

**-Chapter 3: There's Blood In My Heart-**

Red. Crimson red burning beneath Kyo's eyelids. He felt the heat, searing through a world that seemed numb. He felt the other boy's lips moving forcefully against his own. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't the worst pain he had ever felt. Not by far. Flashbacks of Akito, slapping him across the face, blood splattering the pale ivory walls. He was only lucky he was so young at the time though, because the teeth that fell out into hands were merely baby teeth, and new ones would replace them soon enough. No, not even that was the worst pain he had felt. No, the worst pain was the mental pain, permanently scarred into his brain. However, the fact that he was here...kissing his mortal enemy, sure would have an impact on his mental state. It wasn't the same though. It wasn't the same as the unending abyss of pain he held in his heart everyday, knowing that he was a mistake. Knowing he wasn't worth anything. Knowing that _he_ was ultimately the cause of his own mother's suicide. He may as well have killed her himself. And then there was more guilt. The guilt that he hadn't saved Tohru's mother when he could've. Why hadn't he just pulled her back? Surely it couldn't have been worse than watching her fall the pieces, literally, in front of his very eyes.

However, the pain of this kiss...however little it may be... seemed to melt all of that away. It was cheesy really. That these harsh touches, the feeling of Yuki's tongue sweeping the dirt, the blood, off of his lips...that they could ever seem so important. That _he_, that damn rat, could ever have this much impact on the firey-haired boy was amazing in itself.

Yuki's lips tasted salty, coated with the cold rain, still cascading all around the two boys who were now laying on the mud-covered ground. Yuki opened his eyes, shiny purple orbs meeting Kyo's violent red-orange colored irises. He had his arms extended on either side of the orange-haired boy's shoulders, pinning him to the ground as his own tongue betrayed him, exploring his enemy's mouth, tasting it's surroundings with excitement.

"Yuki! Kyo! Dinner's ready!" A flightly voice broke through the heat, the tension, that surround the two boys. It was Tohru, calling from the front porch worriedly. Reality came back to the two boys, who had been so oblivious to anything.

Yuki pulled his lips back from Kyo's, for the first time since they had touched. He collapsed onto the other boy's chest, both of them panting harshly.

Kyo coughed awkwardly and sat up onto his elbows. "Can you get off of me?" He hissed, the realization of what had just taken place finally sinking in. In truth, he had been taken advantage of. Yuki knew that the rain was Kyo's weakness, that was no secret. Or at least, that was what the orange-haired boy told himself.

Yuki nodded silently, standing up and glancing down at his mud-soaked clothes. It wasn't as bad as Kyo's, due to the fact the he had been the one beneath the other boy, but he had still ruined a perfectly nice outfit. He sighed, turning on his heels and heading toward the house, without looking towards the other boy, who was now fuming in his thoughts.

Kyo stood there for a few minutes, gazing off as the lavender-gray haired boy disappeared into the trees. His legs felt like jello, his heart was racing, and if it wasn't still pouring so hard he would probably be covered in a layer of sweat. 

_What the hell was that?_

He wanted to scream, or punch something, so he settled with the latter, tightening his hand into a fist and punching the nearest tree. His knuckles started to bleed of course, covered in splinters and probably going to get infected and bruised. He didn't mind though.

After staring off into oblivion for a few more minutes, Kyo decided he had better go inside. Or maybe...maybe he shouldn't. What was the point? Tohru obviously belonged with Momiji, and he really didn't want to face Yuki right now. So, after a few more minutes of deliberation, and another call from Tohru which would ulitmately be pointless, he turned on his bare heels, taking off in the opposite direction of the house. No one needed him. He could live on his own. Maybe he would just keep running. Never stopping. Who really cared?

Mid-run he transformed into his cat form, weak from the rain, his injuries, everything. He kept running though, and he wouldn't stop running until collapsed from exhaustion, and who knew where he'd be by then.

**A/N: So! Reviews reviews reviews! That's what keeps me writing! **


End file.
